Andrew Carlson
Andrew Carlson is a main character of Season 1 of Best Summer Ever. He has a sister named Lynet, but his parents’ names are unknown. In Season 1, Andrew is the counselor in Maroon Cabin. However, at the end of the summer, Andrew gets a letter saying that he was accepted for a program at the college he is going to, so he was not present in Season 2. He is “portrayed” by Carson Rowland. Personality Andrew is a friendly and intelligent teenage boy. He cares a lot for his friends, and tries to help them whenever necessary. He said when he was younger, others used to make fun of him. Now that he’s a counselor, he is working on helping his campers, especially when they’re in trouble. Biography Camp Rebuild In this episode, Andrew returns to Camp Silver Lake, excited for another summer with his friends. He is excited that he and Brianna are now going to be counselors, and he meets his two new campers, Jackson and Noah, they start off summer. Almost Sisters In this episode, Andrew begins trying different tactics to better control his campers and keep them from getting into trouble. However, the plan backfires when Jackson and Noah go to drastic lengths to have fun. Win by the Landslide In this episode, Andrew is skeptical when Brianna claims that she is the best at tower stacks, and he says he is better. So, they end up having a tower stacks tournament with Kaitlyn acting as their score keeper and referee. Physical Appearance Andrew has brown hair and blue eyes, he has about the same color hair as his sister, though her eyes are brown. He has a similar hair and eye color to Lydia. He seems to be around 5’7” or 5’8”. He says when he was younger, he was short for his age, like Noah. He usually wears t-shirts, shorts, and sneakers while at camp. Relationships Family Lynet Carlson Lynet is Andrew’s older sister, they seem to fight sometimes, and Lynet does sometimes wish she had a sister instead of a brother, but they still look out for each other and care for each other. When Lynet came to visit camp, Andrew wanted to make sure he and his friends gave her a good impression of Camp Silver Lake. Friends Brianna Harris Main article: Brianna and Andrew Brianna is Andrew’s fellow counselor and close friend, they have known each other since Brianna first went to camp, four years before the series starts. They along and work well together, but they have also been seen to be intensely competitive with one another, like in Win by the Landslide. Chloe Martinez Main article: Andrew and Chloe Chloe is a CIT at the camp Andrew goes to, they hang out sometimes, though they are usually with other friends too. Chloe is the CIT in Brianna’s cabin, and they are both friends with her, so they frequently spend time together, both hanging out with her. They were both in the group of characters who left in Season 2. Kaitlyn Andrews Main article: Andrew and Kaitlyn Kaitlyn is a camper at the camp Andrew goes to, they have interacted before, and they usually tease each other a lot. They are both friends with Brianna, so they have hung out together with her before. They don’t hang out a whole lot, since they are in different cabins. They were both characters who left in Season 2. Noah White Main article: Andrew and Noah Noah is the younger camper in Andrew’s cabin, they have a lot in common, and Noah seems to be a lot like Andrew probably was when he was Noah’s age. They are both very intelligent, and seem to get along pretty well. Noah seems to respect Andrew as a counselor, Andrew gets along more with him than with Jackson. Jackson Owens Jackson is a camper in Andrew’s cabin, they hang out sometimes, but Andrew seems to get annoyed by Jackson’s recklessness and disregard for rules. Jackson appears not to respect Andrew’s authority as his counselor at all. They interact frequently, but they don’t always get along with each other. Lydia Thompson Lydia is a camper at the camp Andrew goes to, they are not usually seen together, they interact sometimes, but don’t usually hang out together, so the relationship that they have is mostly unknown. Lydia does appear to think highly of Andrew as a counselor. Enemies Marcus Marcus was the chef at Camp Silver Lake before the start of the show, however, he left and went to cook for a rival camp when the previous owner left. In one episode, Andrew and Chloe try to outdo him with their own food. It seems that Andrew does not like him, and is mad at Marcus for cooking for another camp. Aislynn and Heather Aislynn and Heather are two college girls who Andrew’s sister lied to, saying that they also had a younger sister. He seems to think the two girls are very stuck-up and rude, and he didn’t understand why Lynet wanted to hang out with them or impress them in the first place. Trivia * Andrew was a counselor in Season 1, but then in Season 2, he couldn’t come back to camp. * His middle name is unknown. * Andrew gets along well with Noah because they have things in common. * His favorite color is red. * Andrew was the counselor of Maroon Cabin. * His zodiac sign is Sagittarius. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Maroon Cabin